


Notice me

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Series: Overwatch Noticed [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work hard, even if it seems small, you make the lives of your team mates easier now that Overwatch is being recalled and everyone is coming back. But it seems some people, no matter how hard you try, don't see the effort.</p><p>Second chapter is Third person style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invisible.

**Author's Note:**

> my first time trying this kind of writing style. Be nice to me please.

He never notices anything you do for him. 

That’s how it feels sometimes when he just doesn’t bother or care to say two simple words to you, despite all the effort and time you put into what you do, like right now after you’ve spent hours in front of a hot stove, cooking food for everyone and then, even though you didn’t have too, you prepared him some rise, homemade soy sauce and fresh sushi for him he just walks in, ignoring you as he takes his seat at the table and eats in silence.

Not a word of thanks or even a kindly smile in your direction, just a wall of cold, uncaring silence.

You might as well have been invisible, you know that and what do you do about it?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing, you don’t make a scene or say a word, you just tell yourself it’s just because he’s had a bad day or he’s tired and you go about cleaning the pots and then, after a day of none stop cleaning and cooking and missions and running around, you just go off quietly to your room, smallest room in the base and prepare for bed.

You tell yourself it will change, that just one day, he might look at you and might actually speak to you. Maybe tomorrow he will be there and ask how you are and if you have had a pleasant night. 

Maybe…

Or maybe it will be like it always is, you wake up alone, and he is gone, off on a mission elsewhere while you clean up the place again and then head off on your own little missions and then spend the night as you always do, cooking and then going to bed.

You’ve done it for so long it’s practically routine now, go back to base after missions, cook food for everyone, clean up, give Winston your report and then after a little time for yourself, either reading that book you never seem to finish or sketching new images in your scrap book, before settling down to sleep for the night before the mission or just plain old day that came the next morning. 

You keeping telling yourself that one day, you have no idea when but one day it will change and he will notice you, he will talk to you and maybe even admit to liking the food you cook and prepare for him. It is hard to keep believing that when you know he doesn’t even know your name, yet his name is engraved delicately in your mind like the artistic lines of a tattoo that burns all the more painfully every time he just doesn’t seem to notice that you are so very often just a few feet from him. 

A silent but constant admirer of Hanzo Shimada and all he stands for, who only wants him to just once, even if it is only just that once, for him to look your way, smile and say ‘thank you’.


	2. Wise Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji reminds his big brother that manners can go a long way.

“Why are you suddenly so concerned about my manners?” 

The question shouldn’t have been a shock really, Genji knew his brother would catch on eventually, he always did.

“Just trying to help a friend.” He answered honestly, he couldn’t lie to his brother and he would never dream of such a thing, Hanzo was still learning to accept the new ways of Overwatch and lies would likely drive him away.

“And why are my manners the key to that?” Hanzo asked.

“Because this friend feels you do not appreciate the effort they make to help you feel less like a stranger to the base.” Genji said again in utter honesty, knowing Hanzo was searching him for any hint of a lie or fault. “This friend is a valued and loved member of the team, keeping the team running with small things, warm meals, fresh drinks, clean sheets and soft pillows, small things to make our lives just that little bit easier for us. Despite the many thanks and appreciation from others, they feel you do not appreciate the work they do and it has become upsetting for them.”

“Why does this friend not talk to me them self?” Hanzo asked. “Have I done something to hurt them?” at that Genji stiffened but huffed softly.

“They have been hurt before and it has led to them fearing that you would be unkind to them.” Genji stated, holding something back, but Hanzo chose not to press for that, Genji never held things back unless they were personal secretes to someone who had trusted the Cyborg enough to tell him and Hanzo would never force his brother to betray that trust. “You give the aura of a warrior and to someone who does not know how to speak without seeming rude or seen as petty, the idea of speaking openly to you and some others here is a fearful thought.”

“I see, so this friend of yours has little experience with people themselves.” Hanzo said and Genji shook his head.

“I wouldn’t say that. They do know how to speak to people and have been around Overwatch members for some time, but to them, you and I are people of importance, to be respected and not told like a child to remember your manners at the dinner table.” He added.

Hanzo ducked his head a little, recalling a time where his mother had said something similar when the two were just boys. “You sound like our mother.” He said.

“I feel like her sometimes, it is hurtful for me to see this friend do so much, be they small things to others and yet, when they take the time to try and help you feel less like a stranger you do not pause a moment and offer a simple thank you.” Genji stated a little harsh but truthful. 

“Does this friend have a name?” Hanzo asked.

Genji gave a soft huff. “They have asked I not revile them, as they are still in training.” He explained.

“Training?” Hanzo asked.

“They and I have a deal. I will remind you to keep your manners about you, and in return they will help me with something I have been planning for,” He paused and turned away. “Some time now.”

“Genji.” Hanzo said and Genji shook his head.

“I am not telling you about our deal any further than I have already.” The Cyborg said in a firm tone, though he was trying not to smile.

“At least tell me if this person is male or female.” Hanzo asked.

Genji smiled. “You know him.”

“Would I approve of him?” Hanzo asked.

“Sometimes you would, other times, you would kill him.” Genji said.

“I see.” Hanzo smiled. Then both paused and sniffed the air as a door was opened down the hall way and the sweet aroma of freshly cooked food danced down the hall.

“Dinner!” a voice called out and almost instantly heavy foot falls boomed the floor as Reinhardt raced to the dining room, closely followed by McCree and Mei and then Zenyatta, who paused and offered the brothers a kindly nod before following the others to the dining room.

“Shall we?” Genji asked.

“Indeed.” Hanzo chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one of a little idea that is forming in my mind, so yeah i'm gonna post it here and see what people think before I post more. please enjoy and give me nice feed back.


End file.
